Burnt out eyes
by margywolvs
Summary: Sam parted with his family on bad terms when he went to Stanford. But there he finds love and comfort with Jessica until a tragedy strikes. However this time Dean isn't there to drag him out of the flames, leaving his scarred and vulnerable. Then when Bobby turns to John and Dean for back up in a mysterious case, they end up finding their youngest, and all that he has lived through
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of my first fanfictions that I am publishing so please bear with me while i try to understand how works.**

 **I hop you enjoy and please leave reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything - just having some fun with Supernatural's characters!**

* * *

Bobby put down the newspaper, sliding one calloused hand down his tiered face. This case looked like a big one and god did Bobby not want to go in alone. He sighed deeply before picking up one of the many telephones that lined his kitchen wall, deftly avoiding the one with the bright letters saying 'FBI' in permanent marker. Wouldn't want to call John on that one. It would already be an awkward conversation, no need for John to think he was being hounded by the cops.

Bobby let out a breath of relief at the sound of the phone being picked up on the other side. He'd managed nothing short of a miracle- he'd reached John Winchester.

"Bobby Singer… the last time I saw you was past the barrel of your gun."

"Yeah, sorry about that." The older hunter rubbed his forehead in discomfort. "I got a case that we should probably check out. But this ain't the kind of Son of a bitch I'd like to face without back up. And I believe it might interest you. Are you guys near mine?"

"We're a state over. We'll be there as fast as we can."

"Thanks John, I mean it."

John grunted in response, seemingly less harsh in his responses. The line went dead.

Bobby went upstairs to sleep while he could. The last thing he needed was to yawn in John's face.

"God, I'll be able to see Dean again. That boy must be quite a man now."

And with that final, comforting thought, Bobby singer fell asleep.

He'd just finished making coffee when there was a knock on his door, to which Bobby placed his mug back down on the counter before going towards the porch. Upon opening the door, Bobby was met with green eyes and freckled cheeks a top a square and tall set of shoulders that were level with Bobby's chin.

"Hey Uncle Bobby." Dean's smile reached his eyes, a thing that didn't happen since Sam left. They hadn't heard from him for nearly 6 years now. He could only hope that the youngest Winchester was ok.

Bobby allowed himself to be held for a while in the young man's arms before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Good to see you boy." he said with an affectionate smile. "How've you been holding up?"

Dean shrugged. "Great, yeah… Been on a few hunts by myself… but good." _But not great without Sam._ The ideas were left hanging behind Dean's words and Bobby couldn't help but feel sad again.

"It's great to be back here."

Bobby smiled. "Well I'm sorry kid but we'll be leaving as soon as I've gone through the info. Hello John."

The eldest Winchester now stood behind his eldest, his face stoic but his eyes expressing a sense of relief at being welcomed back to the Singer Salvage. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes of course," Bobby motion for Dean to enter before adding "About last time, I'm sorry…"

"It's in the past, Bobby." John replied placing one of his giant hands on the older man shoulder. "I'd have chased me out at gun point too." They both chuckled at the thought before heading inside towards the study.

"So what's the deal Bobby?" asked Dean, his eyes skimming over the man's meticulous notes.

"… is my deal. Town has had little next to no supernatural activity but in the last year or so, It's risen quite a bit. The main thing being the amount of ghosts that a few psychics nearby have picked up on. They say it's almost like something is drawing them there."

"Like a beacon for spiritual identities?" said John to which Bobby nodded before picking up a sheet of paper and handing it over.

"But there has been one death and well this is why I wanted back up…"

They stared at the page, the signs clear as mud… electromagnetic storms, cattle deaths and a witness saying they'd seen smoke.

"Judging by the numbers, this is either a sudden gathering of lots of demons or it is one powerful son of a bitch. Maybe even both." said Dean. Bobby watched as both Winchesters' eyes widened with realisation.

"You think it's yellow eyes don't you?" asked Dean, his voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm not promising but it bloody well might be and I don't want to go into this alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out Grace Vilma had dark brown eyes or at least that's what Dean could make out from the photograph. "Her face was a pretty one," he thought. "To bad the demon inside blew it out."  
Dean put the photo down on the table as he heard the opening of the door.  
"What you got Dean?" asked John as he and Bobby returned, carrying burgers from the shop down the road.  
"She seemed like a girl with few but very good friends but teachers say that she got on with everyone even if they weren't close."  
"Police said similar stuff," cut in Bobby as he passed Dean his meal. "She had a clean record, never did anything out of line."  
John took a bite out of his own burger, chewed and swallowed before turning to them to say. "The police officer helping me actually asked us for a favour."  
"Oh?" said Dean, now almost more interested in the conversation than his food. Almost.  
"Yeah, he asked to go and interview one of the girl's best friends' since they hadn't had time or people available to do so yet."  
"Do you think he's a suspect?" asked Dean.  
"The guy seemed pretty sure that the guy had nothing to do with the girl but that they still needed his statement of where he was etc."  
"Well the," said Dean over a full mouth of food. "As soon as I've finished my meal, we can go as see this guy."  
A few minutes the three men left in their two cars, the youngest of them with the picture of a girl with dark brown eyes in his breast pocket.

The address on the paper led them to a small house on the outskirts of town. The door was a deep pine green with a small black iron door-knocker. John didn't even bother using that and knocked directly on the painted wood. They heard the running of footsteps before the pine green swung open to reveal a small young woman. She must have been the same age as Grace.  
"May I help you?" she asked, eyeing the three men suspiciously.  
"My name is Mr Sanford and these are my partners…" began Bobby.  
"Are you guys police?" she asked indicating their suits as she spoke.  
They all took out their FBI badges and she regarded them with a glance filled with relief before motioning them to come inside. "What do you guys want?" she asked over her shoulder as she began walking down the corridor.  
"We were asked by the local department to interview the man that lives at this residence." explained Bobby. The girl stopped.  
"Why do you want to talk to Samuel?"  
"His friend Grace Vilma has been found dead and her death is now a murder investigation. We need to interview and take a statement from Samuel to establish where he was ect" said John.  
"Oh my god." the girl raised both hands to cover her mouth in shock. "Grace? She's dead?"  
"Do you know her?" asked John  
"Yeah, we're good friends as well as neighbours."  
"So she lives next door?" asked Dean.  
The girl shook her head. "No, she and I live 5 minutes away."  
"What's you name mam?" inquired Bobby.  
"Anna," she said before looking increasingly worried. "Please don't tell me the police actually believe Samuel had something…"  
"Anna, they don't suspect anything. They just need to have his statement. It doesn't mean they're incriminating Samuel."  
Anna sighed before beckoning them to follow her into the living room.  
"May I ask Anna, what are you doing in Samuel's house."  
"I'm looking after Leah" she said as she knelt down by the glass coffee table where the three hunters finally noticed a small girl. She had blond curly hair that was pinned back on one side with a little blue clip. Her face was still hidden by the fact that her gaze was fixed on the drawings and crayons before her.  
"Leah," she place her hand on the little girl's back. "Say hello to the men."  
"Hello." Came her small reply, her head remaining down.  
Anna smiled at the men before adding "There here to talk to daddy, ok?"  
She nodded.  
Anna stood up with the intention of offering the agents drinks when the door unlocked along with the bark of a dog. "That'll be Samuel. I'll tell him who you guys are so you don't have to bother getting challenged as to whether you're actually FBI. It'll put him at ease."  
"Anna?" came a muffled voice from the hallway, accompanied with the locking of bolts.  
"I'm coming!" she quickly turned to the men. "Try and go easy on him, Grace was really close to him. Hopefully you guys can clear this up quickly." She then left the living room, heading out to greet her friend.  
"What do I owe you Anna?"  
"Samuel, you know you don't owe me anything." The hunters could hear the exasperated but affectionate tone in her voice.  
"Please Anna."  
"Fine. By the way there are FBI agents here to see you. They're in the living room and yes I did check their badges. Call me if you need anything."  
And with the turn of a lock, she was gone.  
Then came the padding of paws, revealing a black Labrador who immediately walked over, circling and scenting the new men. Once he was satisfied that the new smells posed no threat, he went and laid beside the girl.  
As soon as Samuel walked into the living room, Leah cried out "Daddy!" Leah jumped up and ran to her father's arms which scooped her up into a large hug. She nuzzled his neck with warm affection, making Samuel smile even more.  
"Hey baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up from school."  
"That's ok," the girl replied before grinning. "But I did some drawings today at school so I'm finishing them now."  
The man smiled before saying that he'd love to see them. "But first I need to speak with these agents but I promise I'll see them later."  
"Promise?" Leah's eyes were wide with pretend distrust. Sam chuckled.  
"I promise." His smiled widened even more at the shriek of joy that came from his little girl as she hugged him tighter. Once she had released his neck a little, Samuel turned to face the men with his empty hand outstretched. His eyes were clouded and white, explaining both the dog as well as the polices' doubt as to being able to kill Grace. "Sorry about that. I'm Samu…"  
"Sammy!" Leah squealed, her hands raised in the air above her head. Samuel turned and began tickling her, his voice filled with mock anger.  
"What did I say about calling me Sammy? Huh munchkin?"  
"Not allowed." she managed to say between breathless giggles.  
"Who's the only person allowed to call me Sammy?" he stopped tickling, listening to his daughters reply.  
"Uncle Dean."  
"Exactly." he said with a smile before extending his hand again, looking straight at the three other men. "As I was saying, I'm Samuel Winchester, but you can call me Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was sure that time had stopped, air had frozen in his lungs as he looked at the young man before him. His Sammy, the boy he hadn't seen for six years. He knew the other two were feeling the same. But then he looked at Sammy's eyes, only to be met with the piecing but non-seeing orbs. "Oh God," he whispered "Sammy?"  
Sam looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"  
"Sammy it's me, Dean. I'm here with Dad and Bobby. It's us Sam."  
They watched as the man took a step back, both of his arms now wrapped protectively around his daughter, legs in a protective stance ready to protect Leah who had now curled up into her father's arms. And all the while Dean couldn't help but think "I taught him that position."  
"Did you knock on the door?" asked Sam, his voice cold.  
"Sam…" began John.  
"Did you knock on the door?" Sam's voice sounded wrong and strained.  
"Yes Sam we did. We all touched the door son." said Bobby in hope that their young Winchester would calm down.  
"Christo." He said under his breath, he was met with silence instead of pained gasps. "Leah did anything happen?" The little girl replied no, that the 3 men looked very much the same to which Sam released a breath. He then asked Leah if her room was tidy to which she hastily replied that it was before jumping down and running upstairs to no doubt clean up.  
Then Sam turned to the 3 men, and he stood there.  
"Dean?" he asked with his hands reaching out, his voice sounding as if this new hope was too unreal for him.  
"Yeah it's me Sammy." Dean stepped forwards towards his brothers tentative hands. He remained silent as Sam mapped out his face, passing fingers over his nose, cheeks and jawline. Dean felt Sam's fingers ghost over his closed eyelids, shacking as they did so, before cupping his face.  
"Dean." he said with his face pulled into smile as he embraced his older brother. Both their eyes became wet with held back tears as Sam seemed to cling to Dean for dear life. When they had separated John waited for his son to walk to him but his heart dropped when Sam remained still. His dark thoughts were interrupted by his youngest child.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to come here dad. I…I can't exactly do this easy. That is if you even want to…" Sam's throat caught itself.  
And with that John's heart broke the walls around it, and he rushed to his boy. He could feel Sam's hands holding onto him as he had with his brother, a lifeline in what must now be a world of darkness. It shook John to his core.  
"Same principle Bobby." said Sam making the old hunter chuckle before hugging him.  
With a sigh Sam invited them to come into the kitchen as he led them across the hall way. The kitchen wasn't very big but it was very clean. The counter tops were black granite and a wooden table stood in the centre.  
"You guys are in luck, since the rare event of there being beer in the fridge is occurring right now if you want any." He said gesturing to the white box. "I don't usually have anything like that around, but a colleague was round yesterday so there' still some left."  
John took out three bottles, there cooled throats hanging between his fingers. Once they'd snapped off the tops they were thankful for the cool alcohol as it slid past their lips.  
"Do you want anything else? I was going to start dinner, and I have enough ingredients for you guys to stay. That is if you wan…"  
"Don't you even dare finish that stupid sentence son." interrupted John with a small smile. "We'd all love to stay for dinner, especially your brother."  
"You know I never turn down food Sammy."  
Sam chuckled as he shook his head in amusement before his smile slowly melted away.  
"So what are you guys doing here?"  
"We read about some demonic signs around town. Actually we were asked to come and tell you that um… well we found a girl dead when we came. Grace Vilma. We found her with her head blown in by a gun shot." John watched his son carefully.  
Sam had gone slightly pale and had with a little of Dean's help managed to shakily sit down, his head sit heavy in his hands.  
"The morgue is probably going to say that it was suicide, meaning that either she was suddenly depressive, which doesn't go at all with what everyone so far has said," Bobby waited for him to nod his head "or she was being controlled by some crazy black-eyed bitch."  
"Oh god."  
Dean looked at his brother's pain-stricken face. "Who is Grace to you Sam?"  
"She was in my politics class for my first year at Stanford." The hunters couldn't help but cringe at the name of the university that had robbed them of their youngest. "We've been friends ever since. Her and Anna, the girl you met before I came home was also in that class and they're… were neighbours. Anna's been helping me out with looking after Leah if I can't get out early enough to pick her up." Sam shook his head slowly. "Damn it. I should call her parents to see if they're ok."  
Sam headed over to the phone on the small side table in the corridor, which he quickly punched in some numbers and waited with the plastic resting against the side of his face.  
"Hello?" came the shaky voice through the receiver.  
"Hello, it's Sam Winchester. Is that you Hellen?"  
"Oh Sam, how are you sweetie? How's that adorable girl of yours?"  
"Well that's what I should be asking you if you're ok."  
"I'm doing as well as I can Sam."  
"Of course, but if you ever need any help you just need to ring. Don't think that you'll be interrupting something for me because believe me it's fine. I want to help as much as I can."  
Hellen sniffed and Sam was sure that Grace's mum was wiping her tears. "Thank you so much Sam, you have no idea how much it means to me."  
"Don't thank me. It's the least I can do under the circumstances."  
"Oh and Sam, the funeral's in three days if the morgue dispatch the body when they said they would. If you could…"  
"Don't worry about it Hellen. I'll be there ok?"  
"Thank you Sam. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye Hellen."  
And with a fuzzy click, the line went dead. Sam replaced the phone in its small holder, yelled for Leah to come downstairs before heading back to the kitchen. Soon enough, the girl came into the kitchen and stood near the doorway looking curiously at the men.  
"Daddy?"  
Sam smiled while opening his arms. "Come here."  
Leah walked towards he father who placed his large hands on her shoulders, his eyes somehow at an angle that made it seem like he was looking at her. "Do you remember when you came home at the beginning of this year and had some homework? Do you remember what it was?"  
Leah nodded, her blond curls bouncing around her face. "It was to draw a family tree."  
Dean felt his heart clench. The amount of times that homework or something similar had made Sam as a child cry since he didn't know anyone other than his father and brother. Eventually one day, Sam came back home with a drawing of the two men as well as Bobby all drawn as stick figures with the proud words "My Family" written beneath.  
"And do you remember that you asked me who my family was? And that I replied saying that I had my brother."  
"Uncle Dean."  
"Yes Dean," Sam smiled knowingly even though he couldn't see his brother's eyes go wide with wonder at being an uncle. "and my father."  
"James."  
Sam chuckled as did John. "No Leah it was John."  
"And Bobby!" cried Leah in response.  
"Indeed. And you asked to meet them."  
Leah nodded again.  
"Well they're here standing in the kitchen right now baby."  
The hunters watched as the little girls eyes grew to the size of saucers as her gaze fell upon the men.  
Dean knelt down so that he was eye level with Leah.  
"Hi Leah, I'm Dean."  
The smile that took hold of Leah's face as she flung herself into the man's arms was just too contagious. "Hello uncle Dean! Daddy says that you drive a very cool car. Is that true?"  
Dean laughed heartily before embracing her again. "Yeah kid, it's awesome."  
Next she looked between the two eldest hunters, indecisive about which was John and which was Bobby. Having asked, John stepped towards the girl who immediately smiled and proceeded to embrace him.  
"I didn't know my grandpa was smaller than my daddy."  
John spluttered at the remark before glaring at the other men who had failed to hide their amusement. "Well your daddy used to be very small once and I was taller than him for quite a while young lady."  
She then proceeded to hug Bobby while asking him if it was true that he always wore a baseball cap. Bobby obviously chuckled and proceeded to tell her that the baseball cap was as much a part of him as Leah's blond hair.  
"Which is very beautiful by the way." Leah blushed and thanked "Uncle Bobby" before heading back to Sam who she kissed on the cheek before running away to finish her drawing upstairs.  
"She's one hell of a cute kid Sam my boy." said Bobby with a grin which Sam mirrored.  
"Yes she is." He hoisted himself out of his chair. "Now I'm going to start cooking."  
"Wait what?" cried John as he watched on in horror as his son took a knife from the wooden block and placed it on the cutting board.  
"I know you guys never saw me cook, but I did learn." He grabbed the tomatoes from the fridge, going on to wash them carefully under the tap. "I don't even burn the pasta anymore and I can now officially make burgers Dean." he smiled as he re-gripped the knife and began to cut the tomatoes.  
"Sam!" cried the hunters' voices in unison as they all stepped forward to stop him before the knife slipped.  
"Sammy put the knife down." Dean commanded as he watched Sam continue to cut into the red flesh of the tomato.  
"You all need to calm down, I can cut perfectly well."  
"Sam listen to your brother and put down the knife!" yelled John. Sam's face suddenly turned cold as he turned towards his father and flung the knife. With a yelp and exceptional reflexes, John ducked in time before the metal imbedded itself in the corkboard with a calendar hanging on it. And to everyone's utter surprise (other than Sam's), the knife stood where John's head had been seconds before.  
"I still know how to handle myself. I'm not suddenly an imbecile because I can't see! I know that the knife is stuck on the calendar where dad's head was. Don't lie to me. I can perfectly use a knife and have been using them even though I am blind now. Ok?" Sam didn't even seem shaken by his rather violent action. "Now could you all leave me alone to cook dinner? I most certainly don't need a baby sitter."  
Sam let out a sigh, and attempted to school his temper. He knew that if he ever reconnected with his family that they'd be very protective especially due to his milky irises.  
"Do you guys have a place to stay for the night?"  
"Yes we have a motel room…"  
"You're welcome to stay here for however long you need. But…" he sighed "but just remember that I have been blind for almost two years now and I do know how to handle myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam managed to convince his brother, father and uncle that he was capable of cooking without permanently harming himself, and sent them off with different tasks. Once dinner was ready, Sam asked if one of them wouldn't mind going upstairs to get Leah. Since Dean was helping set the table and John was getting the impala, this job fell upon Bobby, who straightened his cap and began walking up the stairs towards the little girl's room. It was clearly signed with a small wooden block engraved with 'Leah's room'. He gently eased open the door to reveal a room painted the colour of the sky on a cloudless day. it made the room feel lighter even though the sun was beginning to descend towards the horizon. A small desk sat beneath the window where Leah had begun another drawing with much enthusiasm. Booby couldn't help but smile at the butterfly duvet cover, neatly made. In fact the whole room was tidied up.  
"Well she's definitely Sam's daughter." Bobby thought with a smile.  
"Dinner's ready."  
The girl bounced out of her chair with glee at the prospect of a meal and ran downstairs, only stopping to wash her hands on the way.  
Bobby followed the little ball of energy towards the kitchen, in which John was waiting, having just returned with the classic black car.  
"You can all sit down if you want." Sam placed the pot in the middle of the table.  
Dean paused before asking "Where do you usually sit Sam?" He didn't want to disturb his brother's routine, the guy was blind after all.  
"I sit on Leah's left." Came the reply as Sam's hands grasped the handle of the serving spoon. Dean sat in the seat next to Sam while John and Bobby took the remaining seats.  
Sam served Leah and himself before saying that it might be better if the hunters served themselves. The food was warm and a home cooked meal was always welcomed by the hunters but Dean's face opened into a wide grin at the taste.  
"This is great Sam." said John.  
"It's just pasta bolognaise," Sam shrugged as he poked at his food. "I can still cook even though I'm blind."  
"I didn't mean it like that…"  
"I know… but you were thinking it." Sam paused and put his fork down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude dad."  
"It's ok son."  
Suddenly, Dean grabbed Sam's left hand, staring in wonder at the golden band that encircled his forth finger. "Who's the lucky girl Sam?" he asked with a huge grin. "Sammy's found someone. He's gotten married and had a kid. My Sammy did that by himself."  
But his grin soon fell as they all gazed at Sam's rapidly paling face. He shook his head and looked away.  
"She wasn't lucky."  
And with that he pushed his chair back, the legs scraping the floor sounding loud against the silence. Sam patted Leah's head before making his way towards the stairs. Bobby couldn't but help notice the way in which his tall frame bent over itself, as if bearing a heavy burden.  
The silence persisted until, having heard the shutting of Sam's bedroom door, Dean turned to Leah. The little girl didn't seem at all fazed by her father's behaviour and had continued eating her meal.  
Leah, what's wrong with your dad?"  
"He's sad." She replied before attempting to shove a rather large forkful of pasta into her mouth.  
"Why?"  
Leah stopped her fork mid-air. "He misses mummy."  
"And what happened to your mum?" John asked, his eyes filling with fear.  
"She's in heaven."  
Hearing those words, Dean started getting up, his brotherly instincts taking hold. But he was stopped by a small hand grabbing his. "Don't go up." she pleaded.  
"Why?" he asked, kneeling in front of her so that their eyes were on the same level. They were a bright hazel, mixed with flecks of green. Sam's eyes. Well at least his old ones.  
"Because he'll just cry." Dean felt his chest tightening at the little girl's words. At his nieces words. "He'll come back." she said decisively.  
Once she had finished her dinner she walked up the stairs and walked into Sam's room. The hardened hunters watched from the stairs as she walked up to the man staring blankly into nowhere and hugged him. With this contact, Sam flinched as if waking up, but his daughters arms stopped his panic. He lifted her into his lap so that her curled up body rested entirely against his, drawing comfort from her heat.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
"It's ok. I miss her too."  
And so Sam began to rock back and forth, gently humming. John and Dean gasped as they heard the quiet melody that came from Sam's lips?  
"What is it?" asked Bobby.  
"Mary used to sing that every night to the boys." Whispered John , his eyes wide and glistening slightly. "And now…"  
"He's singing it to his kid." finished Dean as he gazed at his newly found niece and brother. "Well now I'm the odd one out."  
Bobby lifted an eyebrow towards his hair line. "And why's that boy?"  
Dean swallowed. "I'm the only one who hasn't lost his wife."  
And with those words, a thick silence settled upon the three hunters only ruined by Sam's quiet humming.  
Eventually Sam fell silent, stood up with his child in his arms and headed out of the doorway and entered into the sky blue room. He put on her pyjamas before allowing her to brush her teeth half-awake before tucking her in with a kiss.  
He exited his daughter's bedroom, his face haggard and clearly tiered. He returned downstairs where he was met with the sounds of plates clinking and water running from the tap.  
"You guys didn't have to tidy up."  
"Well to late little brother."  
"Everything is already clean now so don't worry about it son." said the eldest Winchester. "By the way, why are there small white tags everywhere?"  
"You guys didn't touch those did you?" Sam's eyes were wide with panic.  
"Wow, calm down Sam. There all where they were. We didn't touch them."  
Sam heaved a sigh of relief. "They're Braille tags. It's so I know what is in the cupboard or drawer it labels, because being blind essentially equates to the need to have as many things as possible in the same places so they're easier to find. That is especially important when it comes to kitchen knives and my razor."  
John nodded as he and the others processed the information. "Makes sense."  
"Always knew your freaky tidy habits would be useful someday, huh Sam?" said Dean, cheerfully slinging his arm around his brother's higher-up shoulder.  
"Well since everything is tidied up, I'm going to bed. I'm going to be up early so don't worry. You also might hear Leah running around a bit but you can sleep in as much as you want." His milky gaze fleeted over the kitchen as if acknowledging all of its other occupants. "Goodnight. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."  
And with that the youngest Winchester headed off to bed, closely followed by his elders.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning began with the popping of toast from the toaster and the smell of freshly ground coffee. Dean woke up in the guest room on the small but comfortable mattress next to his dad asleep in the guest bed since Bobby had chosen to take the couch which turned out to be a convertible bed.  
Still clothed in an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Dean wondered into the kitchen following his nose to the kitchen. There he found both Sam and Leah eating at the breakfast table. Leah was munching on her cereal accompanied by a glass of arrange juice that shone brightly in the morning sunrays.  
The girl's hair was pinned back with a small butterfly clip allowing her face free access to food without the worry of it getting dirty. Her top was lilac with small bird silhouettes printed on top. She wore dark blue jeans and complimentary white trainers on her feet which she swung happily under the table.  
Sam wore a crisp white shirt under a navy suit jacket and matching trousers. His eyes stared off into nowhere as he drank his morning coffee.  
"Good morning Dean." greeted Sam, his head not even turning to look at his older and rather shocked brother.  
"How the hell did you know I was here?"  
Sam smirked. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf Dean. Plus your step isn't as heavy as Dad's and Bobby's has a different lilt to it. And then Leah of course is sitting beside me and there is supposedly no one else in the house. Therefor it must be you."  
"Awesome."  
"I guess you could say so." Sam replied with a smile. "There's coffee in the pot if you'd like it."  
Dean merely chuckled and walked over to the pot in question and poured it into one of the mugs from the small cupboard on top. He took the seat opposite Sam sipping his coffee, grateful for both its warmth and its caffeine filled content.  
"So where are you off to today munchkin?" he asked Leah with a smile which was returned whole heartedly.  
"School," she began, her mouth filled with half-chewed cereal.  
"Leah, chew with your mouth closed and then when your mouth is no longer full you can talk all you want."  
Leah huffed in annoyance but rushed to finish the mouthful before launching into the day's oncoming events. Dean listened with a smile happy to listen to the little girl's banter, all the while watching his brother out of the corner of his eye as Sam ate his toast without even looking at it. It's not that the eyes disturbed him, it was still Sam. No, it was the fact that although he could see the changes in his brother (albeit he hadn't shrunk in height, much to Dean's annoyance) but his little brother couldn't see him. He couldn't see the small scar on the back of Dean's right hand no the tiny piece of his left ear that was missing due to a nasty werewolf claw. No, Sam couldn't see it, and he couldn't fuss over Dean like he used to when he returned from a hunt with his body marred ever so slightly. And all because he hadn't been there to protect his younger brother.  
Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Leah scampering off, followed by Sam's light tap on his forearm.  
"Don't," he said, his voice quiet and tinged with sadness."  
"Don't do what Sammy?"  
Sam turned to face his older brother. "Blame yourself."  
Dean looked down at the table unable to hold his brother's gaze, seeing or unseeing.  
"But if I had protected you, gone with you, you might not have ended up like this."  
"Like what Dean? Blind? Nothing you could do would save me or make me change my actions that led to the loss of my sight." He ran his thumb lightly over his brother's forearm in comfort. "Believe me when I say I would still be here whether or not you or dad or even Bobby had been there. I would never have the taken the alternative to this fate."  
"And what would that have been?"  
Sam stiffened noticeably. "To be alone."  
And with that, Sam excused himself, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah bounced down the front of the school steps, he blond curls falling in front of her smiling face as she did so. Once she had reached her goal of the bottom of the stairs, she proceeded to run up to her Daddy who was standing by the gate, his white cane and faithful companion with him.

"Hello baby." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"You managed to come today!" cried Leah with joy, making Sam smile and thank whatever powerful being had allowed him to finish up his work at the firm earlier today. Holding her hand they walked along the pavement, Rifer walking at a slower pace to match that of both Sam and the little girl.

They allowed him to lead them across the roads and through the streets of town until they reached their house.

Walking inside they were greeted by three rough voices to which Leah gave a kiss to each of the owners. John smiled warmly at his granddaughter's sweetness as she went on to explain in a lot of detail what she had done at school and how her family tree now had drawings to fill in the blank spaces underneath.

"Are you hungry angel?" asked Dean as he placed a slice of toast in the toaster, watching as Sam lowered himself into the chair gracefully.

"Yes! Can I have a slice?"

"Leah what's the magic word?"

"Pleeeease Uncle Dean."

Dean chuckled at her pleading face. "Of course princess." which placed a rather large smile on the little girl's face.

"How was your day son?" asked Bobby as he sipped his still steaming coffee.

"Yeah it was ok. I'm getting ready for the case I'm sharing with my partner, but there are some details we have to fix soon."

"What do you do exactly Sammy?"

"I'm a lawyer."

Dean whistled. "Well now we know those brains weren't there for nothing now don't we?"

Sam scoffed before asking for a cup of coffee as he began to take out one of his notebooks.

"So munchkin," asked Dean as he sat down next to Leah while handing Sam his mug "what do you want to be when you're older?"

Leah's brow furrowed in thought before replying "I want to be a fire-fighter."

The sudden thud of a book falling filled the kitchen. Sam bent to pick it up, acting as if it was just any other accident. But they all know it hadn't been, Sam's face was far too pale for their liking and John's stomach felt heavy with dread.

"Sorry about that." Sam gave them a shaky smile. "I'm going to go have a shower before working a bit more if you all don't mind."

And before anyone could ask anything, Sam was up and out of his chair heading upstairs. But unlike last time they didn't ask Leah what had triggered her father, deciding that when their youngest was ready that he'd tell them. But Dean couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted to know in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Sam's disturbed moment earlier on, they all ate dinner well, the awkward atmosphere that had been around them before now lifted. Leah was very happily chirping about all her school work as well as asking the men endless questions.

"Did Daddy ever climb trees?" she asked while trying to remove a pea from her hair.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah he did. One time I was dressed as Superman and your dad was Batman. I jumped down ok but your dad decided to jump as well and broke his arm."

"Well no one had told me that Batman couldn't fly. Plus I was five."

"Yeah and you broke your arm and I had to take you to ER on my handlebars." he said with a fond smile.

"Daddy never lets me climb trees." Leah stated rather unhappily.

Sam sighed. "Leah you know that I couldn't catch you if you fell sweetheart and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Leah remained stubbornly silent. "You know, I'm sure Uncle Bobby would be ok with going out sight and being there while you climb, as long as you ask nicely."

The girl's face lit up before she began begging Bobby to go with her."I'll go with you tomorrow ok. Right now it's too dark. But I promise we'll go."

Seemingly satisfied with this answer, they all continued eating their dinner before Sam went upstairs to put Leah in bed and read her a story.  
By the time he had returned back downstairs, the hunters were talking amongst themselves softly before noticing that Sam was there.

"I think I'm ready to tell you now."

The kitchen fell silent until John gently told Sam to sit down. Once sitting, he released a big breath before looking at his family.

"Well it all started when I left…"


	8. Chapter 8

" _I think I'm ready to tell you now."_

 _The kitchen fell silent until John gently told Sam to sit down. Once sitting, he released a big breath before looking at his family._

" _Well it all started when I left…"_

"I went to Stanford as you guys know. And well I soon made some friends and one of them happened to be the most intelligent, kind and beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

Sam slipped his hand into his pocket to take out his wallet which he looked at unseeingly with an air of longing, making the older men's heart ache at that idea of Sam not being able to ever see a photo of this girl- his wife. He placed both items on the table before sliding the picture towards them. It was a small picture of him and a blond girl laughing together, the autumn's orange and red leaves falling around them.

And it was with a sore heart that they noticed that the other photo encased in his wallet was that of him leaning against the impala with Dean as well as another of John and Bobby sitting at a table, a beer in each of their hands.

"After two years of being together, I proposed to her." Sam smiled "I spent nearly a month convincing myself to ask her. But I only got the courage to ask when we were watching the fireworks on the fourth of July. She just looked so beautiful that I knew I had to ask her then. And she said yes. She kissed me so hard that she pushed made me fall backwards and everything." He chuckled at the memory.

"And then soon enough, Leah came along and we were so happy. We'd finished our bachelor's degree and I was working on my masters and Leah was growing up slowly. She was around two when I got an interview to work with a good firm and Jess had already got an offer. But when I came back from my interview, something wasn't right. Leah was crying in her crib and Jess wasn't there."

John felt his stomach drop with dread. It sounded all too familiar.

"So I went and picked Leah up and she eventually fell asleep. I then lay down on the bed just to rest for a second when I felt something wet fall on my forehead."

Dean looked at his father, whose face was drained from colour as well as his hand which had begun to shake.

"So I looked up and there she was… She was pinned to the ceiling, her s…stomach slit! And she suddenly burst into flames. I tried to save her!" Sam sobbed. "I really tried but I could reach her!"

"It's ok Sammy. Keep going. It's ok." said Dean soothingly as Sam drew in a rattling breath.

"But I must have known that I couldn't save her. And Leah was crying so… so I ran to her room. But when I went to get her, the window above her crib shattered just as I was about to pick her up. I covered Leah so she wasn't hurt but… well I guess I didn't move fast enough and some of the pieces went in my eyes. The doctor later said that I had no chance of regaining my sight since they'd been damaged to badly."

Dean stared at his brother in shock. "So that's what you meant about being blind or alone. You wouldn't have been blind but Leah would have died."

Sam nodded his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't know how I managed to get out of that house alive but somehow I did. By the time they put the fire out, the house had collapsed with Jess inside. That… that night I lost not only my wife and my sight but I also lost you guys."

"What do you mean Sammy?"

"I was going to call you guys to try and reconcile. I didn't wasn't Leah to grow up without knowing you guys. But the fire took away everything. I had no way of contacting you after that, no chance of finding you myself without my sight. And I had Leah to look after on top of my own recovery. I'm sorry."

"Now son, you have nothing to be sorry about. How could you find us in your state. It was an impossible task Sam." said Bobby soothingly.

"And we're all proud of you." John said with tears in his eyes. "You got up even after you lost your wife and sight. I know how it is too loose the first but the fact that you still kept on going despite the second is incredible."

"And you are an amazing dad even with you difficulties. Leah is becoming a beautiful young lady, all thanks to you Sammy. So please don't say sorry."

Sam began crying even more as his older brother wrapped his arms around him, stroking the back of his head lovingly.

"Thank you." he sobbed into Dean's shirt. "Thank you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was thankfully a weekend, meaning that neither Sam nor Leah had to go into work and school. And to their relief, the morgue had released Grace's body on time so they had the funeral. John couldn't help but feel like an outsider as they walked behind Sam, Leah and Rifer, who confidently lead the way towards Helen.

"Oh Sam." she said as she embraced him.

"It's ok Helen. I'm so sorry. Grace didn't deserve that."

Helen nodded before pulling back and crouching down in front of the little girl in her black dress who was handing her some handpicked flowers from their garden. Leah had known that Helen would prefer those to any fancy bouquet that they could offer her, and indeed she was right since it brought some tears to her eyes.

"Why what pretty flowers my dear. Did you pick them yourself?"

"Yes. But Uncle Bobby helped me because I couldn't tie the ribbon right."

Only then did Helen notice the three men standing still behind Sam, their eyes focused on both Sam and Leah with an intensity of only those who feared to lose their loved ones.

"Christine should be playing with the other kids near the back of the church yard if you want to join them sweetheart."

And so Leah went running off to find her friend, leaving Helen alone with Sam and the hunters.

"Helen this is my uncle Bobby, my father John and my older brother Dean."

Helen's face immediately blossomed into a warm smile, her grief momentarily forgotten.

"You remembered their numbers?"

"No, they happened to be here to investigate some events and then with Grace's death… the police asked them to come down to tell me the news and to ask me where I'd been at the time of death."

The older woman gasped "But of course it wasn't you! How could they think that you had a hand in killing my Grace?"

"They didn't mam. Just standard procedure I'm afraid." cut in John, his eyes filled with sympathy. "I must say though, if it wasn't for procedure, we may not have seen Sammy again."

This statement seemed to pacify Helen, who now regarded them with sad eyes, beginning to once again to fill with happiness at the sight of the boy whom she had begun viewing as a nephew of sorts to be once again reunited with his family.

"I'm very happy for all of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably head over to the priest. He's about to start."

"We'll walk you." said Sam in a strong voice which still held warmth in it. "You didn't think I was going to let you go by yourself did you Helen? You and Grace helped me take my first steps out of my hospital room to be able to see my beautiful baby girl. Now let me return the favour." Tears filled both their eyes as he offered the arm that didn't hold Rifer's leash. Helen accepted it with a look of pure relief that it made Dean's heart ache knowing that his baby brother couldn't see it. He would never see the joy he brought to people's faces as he comforted them in even the subtlest ways. And so they followed Sam and Helen, all the while thinking about how this woman and her now dead daughter had taken care of their son and brother.

Sam only seemed to hesitate when they approached the body in the coffin, the lid already nailed shut to hide the lack of face that now sat on her blue shoulders. The rest of the service was quiet but with Sam by her side, his large arm wrapping itself around her shoulder, Helen didn't seem to be holding herself together by pieces of string. She wasn't alone anymore.

They all were silent when driving back except Leah who continued to talk about anything and everything that popped into her head. John had to hand it to Sam, but the boy managed to hold himself for quite a while. He'd been strong for Helen and then he'd not allowed Leah to see just how upset he was. So they all politely ignored Sam as he headed over to the shower, his eyes already reddening. They all distracted Leah downstairs so that she couldn't hear her father's sobs as he grieved his friend. But they all knew that tomorrow Sam would once again get up and smile, because that was what he did. He hurt, he mourned and cried until his heart ached a little less before getting on with life, ignoring his father and brother's way of washing thoughts and pain away with burning glasses of alcohol. Because he was Sam, and he too was no longer alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there, just to let you readers know, this is a flashback. There will be a few of these dotted around to try and explain what happened to Sam. Also flashbacks is just the way I write! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Sam felt his body floating through nothing._

 _Empty._

 _He tried to pull a breath of air into his chest but it wouldn't move, his lungs not even burning at the lack of response. He knew that something wasn't right but he wasn't sure what. Surely he should be dead if he wasn't breathing?_

 _He tried to move his hands, but they stayed stiffly at his sides like their strings had been severed, like numb limbs. He felt the fog slowly and painstakingly lift from his mind, taking away with it the numbness, leaving his body aflame._

 _"Sam? Mum, he's waking up!"_

 _Grace? What was Grace doing in his room?_

 _"Oh my god."_

 _Anna was also here? What was going on? And why did he hurt so much? But where was Jess?_

 _Sam tried to open his eyes but to no avail. So he tried to speak._

 _"J…je...ss?"_

 _His heart stuttered at the gasp that answered his rasped voice. Where was she?_

 _"Anna go get the doctor. Sam? Sam are you in pain?"_

 _"Wh…where's Je…ss? Le…ah? Leah!"_

 _Sam felt the hand in the middle of his chest trying to get him to remain stuck on this bed. It only made him cry out for Leah and Jess even more._

 _"Samuel." this voice was unknown, but still female. "Samuel can you hear me?"_

 _"Where are Jess and Leah?" the pain in his voice evident enough as he spoke._

 _"Sam, Jess is gone." said Grace._

 _And suddenly the world seemed to drop out from under Sam's feet. He remembered it. Leah crying, the fire, Jess…_

 _"Oh god." he choked out, his voice clogged up with the tears that ran down his face and inside his throat. "Oh god no. No, no, no."_

 _He shook his head from side to side as if attempting to shake off a monster that was clawing at his face._

 _"Sam you need to calm down." said Helen as she grasped his arm._

 _"No, no, no!"_

 _"Sam if you don't calm down I will have to sedate you do you understand?" said who Sam could only guess was the nurse. Sam tried to override his panic, to stop struggling and try to stay still in the hospital bed, focusing only on his shallow breathing._

 _Once that had evened out, Sam felt Helen give his hand a supportive squeeze._

 _"L…Leah?" His lips were cracked and sore. His whole body was sore. "Where is my baby girl?"_

 _"Sam," it was Anna this time "do you remember what happened?"_

 _"Fire… there was a fire."_

 _"Yes that's right."_

 _"I failed." the words half caught in his throat. "I failed them."_

 _"But you managed to save Leah. She's fine. Her lungs filled with some smoke but you kept her safe. My God Sam you lost your eyesight saving you baby."_

 _"Anna!"_

 _"W…what?" Sam stuttered. "What did you say?" He was met with nothing by silence and darkness. And that is when he realised that not only were his eyes wide open but that there was no bandage covering his eyes._

 _"Oh God. Oh God." The sobs kept coming, this time as an unstoppable wave of pain and panic. These eventually died down when the nurse finally added the sedative into his IV, not that Sam could see it. Just like he couldn't see anything else._

* * *

 ** _Please leave reviews and feel free to ask me any questions!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Baron's Wood was peaceful under the stream of sunlight that filtered through the leaves. It was at times like these that Sam's heart ached with the loss of his sight, knowing that he would never see his daughter grow up nor see an art collection ever again. But he wouldn't dwell on those thoughts. He'd found his family again and there was honestly nothing better than that.

"You okay son?" asked John as he turned his attention from where Bobby and Dean were showing Leah how to climb trees to his youngest's suddenly sullen face.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what Leah must look like now. How you must all look. I haven't seen your faces for six years dad."

John said nothing for a while, choosing instead to reflect on what Sam had said.

"Sam… I won't say I understand because I don't. I don't understand what you are going through, or how you have managed to keep going. I think you get up every morning for that sweet girl," he glanced at Leah "but you still get up. And that makes you a better man, a better father than I was. You lost not only Jessica but also your sight. Yet you hold it all together, still have a steady job and have managed so far to raise that angel the way a father should. And you did this by yourself." John pause, his tongue running over his lips as a nervous gesture. "You found friends that would help you and it is so obvious that they care and respect you. And… and I couldn't have been a prouder father."

He watched as Sam's milky eyes widened in shock at his usually closed off father's admission.

"Dad?"

John smiled at his youngest's shock. He knew that he had never been one to share his feeling but after Mary's death, he became all the more closed off, thinking that showing love like that was a sign of weakness.

"I'm sorry for what I said that night Sammy. I wished for so long that I could take it back and that I could find you. Bobby and Dean both gave me the biggest and longest verbal beating I've ever had. That old dog even threatened to fill me up with so much buckshot that I would sink to the bottom of the pond out back and no one would be the wiser."

Sam chuckled at the image of the two men he called father fighting like that.

"Thanks Dad. I'm sorry as well."

"It's in the past." concluded John. "But I can't help but wonder how you met Jes…"

John was cut off midway when an unseen force suddenly pushed him and the two other hunters up against trees, holding them against the rough bark immobile, their feet dangling uselessly above the ground.

"Dad? Dean? Bobby?"

They all watched as their youngest grabbed his cane and got up, his head whipping from side to side as he tried to hear who was coming.

"Daddy!"

"Leah!" cried Sam, his face contorted in fear for his child. "Leah where are you?"

"Over here Daddy!" screamed the young girl who was still where her uncles had left her in the tree before they had been pushed away.

"Daddy I'm scared." she whimpered as she looked down from the branches.

"It's alright baby. I'm coming." Sam replied, the frustration and panic at not being able to go directly to his daughter evident in his tone. "Keep talking to me baby so that I can find you."

"Well isn't that sweet." came a new voice in the woods, making all the men stiffen. "The father trying to find his poor baby."

"Whose there?" demanded Sam as he turned towards the sound. And out of the shadows came a women with short blond hair and dark red lipstick.

"My name is Meg." she said, her lips quirking into a smirk. "And you must by Sammy Winchester. My Daddy's told me a lot about you."


	12. Chapter 12

_"Who's there?" demanded Sam as he turned towards the sound. And out of the shadows came a women with short blond hair and dark red lipstick._

 _"My name is Meg." she said, her lips quirking into a smirk. "And you must by Sammy Winchester. My Daddy's told me a lot about you."_

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?" asked Sam, his face not showing the fear he felt. His hand shook as he white-knuckled his cane. He was unsure if he should continue walking towards Leah or whether the woman, Meg, would stop him.

"I've just been sent to check on you. You see my daddy hasn't seen you since your eyes were that pretty hazel colour and your wife was burning on the ceiling like your mother."

Meg watched in amusement as the tall man's eyebrows lifted in understanding, his skin growing impossibly paler.

"Yellow eyes." Sam whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding!" cried Meg with excitement. "Always knew you were a clever one Sammy."

"What did you do to my family."

The woman chuckled. "They're just leaning up against some trees. Nothing to worry about Sam."

"I don't believe you."

Meg laughed. "What?" she said feigning shock.

"Well as you've noticed, I can't exactly see to make sure you're keeping your word now can I?" scowled Sam which made Meg chuckle.

"What's wrong Sammy? Not willing to trust a demon?"

"Not really, but given my case record with them I would think that was a given." retorted Sam, his tone laden with anger.

Meg sighed. "Fine then. I will give them back their voices." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the heavy pressure that had been crushing the hunters' chests lifted enough for them to speak.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean as soon as his vocal chords began working once again.

"Dean?" Sam cried back, his tone sounding lost and relieved at the same time.

"Sam, you need to get Leah. She's in the tree." spoke up Bobby, his eyes never leaving the demon.

"Well, let's see if Sammy is able to get his daughter back down safely or if he will fail. I think that would be a fun way to pass the time. What do you think Sammy?"

"You sick bitch." roared John as he pulled at his invisible bonds. "Let him and Leah go."

Meg shook her head and tutted disapprovingly. "No can do Johnny boy. Your son has to get to her himself before I can even begin to think about negotiating. Now," she said turning to the blind man once again, "time is a-wasting Sammy. You better get to Leah before something happens and you better do it without falling over otherwise I think that tree might not hold Leah's weight anymore."

With that she snapped her fingers again causing the branch below Leah to snap and fall, making the little girl cry out in fright.

"Daddy!"

"Don't worry Leah." assured Sam as he began the treacherous walk over the forest's uneven ground towards his daughter. He walked as quickly as he could while still checking the ground before him, his stick tapping incessantly in front as he made his way towards the tree from which various branches were snapping off at regular intervals causing Leah to scream.

"I'm coming Leah. I'm coming."

But it was with growing horror that the hunters watched as Meg flung a rock into Sam's path and before they could warn him, he stumbled and barely managed to stay standing.

"Oh Sammy," sighed Meg with a grin "Seems like you couldn't do it. Oh well. I guess Leah with have a great time seeing her mother again."

And with one final snap of her fingers, Leah's branch shattered in two, sending the screaming girl plummeting towards the ground.

"NO!" scream Sam, his unseeing eyes opening wide with pure terror at the sound of his daughter's screams, his hand outstretched blindly before him. And that was when to the men's shock and confusion, Leah stopped moving about a hand's distance away from the ground. Meg gave a cry of delight as she watched the little girl slowly descend the rest of the way down, carefully and unharmed. All the while, Sam's face was crinkled with pain, dark blood streaming down his face as he used something deep inside of him to protect his daughter.

It was only once Leah was firmly on the ground that Sam finally let got, his limp body pitching forward into the earth beneath him. Meg decided then to let the hunter's go, their bodies once again able to freely move.

Dean immediately rushed to his brother's side while Bobby went to Leah. John stared at Meg with fire in his eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh John," grinned Meg "It's not what I did to him but what my father did all those years ago in Kansas. I merely helped trigger it. Oh father will be so happy." And with that she disappeared, leaving the hunters to gather the rest of their picnic, Leah and an unconscious Sam to return home.

Meanwhile, Meg walked up to the short man that had been watching the proceedings from afar.

"Hello, father." she said with a grin which the man easily matched as he turned to look at her with yellow eyes.

"Well done my dear. You truly did trigger his powers to the fullest extent." he said appraisingly which made his daughter blush with pride. "It seems like Jess' death was only substantial to cause his to have visions but not anything else. But that there was a demonstration of raw, untapped power." Azazel grinned.

"Do you think he will manage to find a way around his blindness?" she asked questioningly.

Azazel nodded, his face contorted in a wicked smirk. "I really do Meg. I really do."


	13. Chapter 13

To say that Bobby was worried would have been a rather large understatement. Here he was holding the sniffling body of Leah whose face kept alternating between being buried in the hunter's shoulder and watching as her father was dragged from the car into the house, his giant unconscious frame slumped between his brother and father.

When they opened the door Rifer was immediately barking at his master's feet before beginning to whimper when the man gave no response.

"Shall we go feed Rifer Leah?" asked Bobby in attempt to get the little girl's mind off her father if possible. As soon as he felt a small nod on his shoulder, he called the dog to his heels and lead him away from Sam's bedroom, allowing the other two some peace and quiet to do what was necessary for their youngest.

The balding hunter watched as Leah sat on her butterfly bedcover with the dog curled protectively around her small body, as if acknowledging that although he wasn't able to protect his master, he would still be able to protect his other charge who had, due to exhaustion, fallen asleep on the animal's soft fur. It made him smile despite the situation.

Meanwhile Dean and John cautiously lay their youngest's body atop the neatly made bed, making sure that his head was firmly supported by the pillow before beginning their careful assessment of Sam's state. His knees and palms had taken the brunt of his fall, the worst being a gash that was caused by the flying rock Meg sent his way to trip him. They painstakingly took out the small splinters and bits of gravel that had imbedded themselves into the young man's skin before removing his clothes and dressing him in the pyjamas found under the pillow. With a damp towel which Dean had quickly snatched from the cupboard, they also gently removed the congealed blood that had dribble from Sam's nose down over his lips and chin, staining his shirt were it had dripped onto. The towel to became stained red but neither cared as they focused on getting Sam comfortable now that he'd been checked over.

It would have been laughable to see the two hunters struggle to get their lanky relation tucked under the covers if it weren't for the fact that both men were still deeply worried about him.

After what seemed liked hours for Bobby, John turned up, beckoning through the half-opened door that Bobby should follow them, leaving the dog and girl peacefully asleep. When they entered the kitchen, Dean had a chilled beer out for each of them to which John raised an eyebrow.

"Sam doesn't have anything stronger in the house and I'm not about to go and get some let alone drink when he's in that condition." elaborated the young man as he watched the hunters sit at the table with him before passing his calloused hands over his face with a sigh. "What the hell happened today?"

"I am not quite sure son but I believe that Sam may have just displayed telekinetic powers in his pure terror at the thought of Leah being hurt."

The other two gaped at Bobby before swallowing and deciding that in fact the older hunter was correct in his assessment.

"So that is what she meant by having 'triggered' something in Sam." John held his chin between his index finger and thumb in a posture of deep thought. "But then what did she mean about it having been something that yellow eyes had done to Sam 'all those years ago in Kansas'?"

"All I know is that it doesn't sound good." replied Bobby before he headed towards the phone. "I'm going to call Missouri Moseley and ask if she can come over and give us a hand."

 **I am really sorry that it has been so long since I updated but I have found it really hard to find time to write. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave any comments or reviews if you want.**

"Why the hell would we need her?" asked John, his face contorted in anger at the idea of needing to call in outside help.

"For goodness sake man!" cried the balding hunter in response, his eyes fiery as they bore into John's. "Sam has just developed psychic powers and you want to leave him vulnerable and in pain because you were too stubborn to ask for someone's help?"

Dean's face paled further. "What do you mean Sam is in pain Bobby?"

"Sam won't know how to control his powers, which if the nosebleed and falling unconscious was any indicator, means that he will constantly be having to deal with being in pain. That will only get better with another psychic's help so that he can learn to use his powers properly. Also we don't know if he is only a telekinetic or if he has other powers. If he does have something like telepathy, he will need to learn how to shield his mind." He picked up the phone and began punching in the numbers, then placing it against his ear. "That is why we need Missouri."


	14. Chapter 14

**I must start off by apologizing for my lack of updates but time to sit and write had been hard to come by so this will have to do.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave comments and feel free to contact me if there is something you would like to happen in this story!**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

Missouri Moseley was not a train lover. She was in fact not fond of just about any mode of transport other than using her own feet. It was therefore a clear testament to both how much panic there had been in Bobby's voice as well as how fond she was of the Winchester boys. She'd known those two since their mother had died and goodness knows that you didn't need to be a psychic to realise that if Sam was hurt than his older brother was never far behind.

She walked with purpose down the street, her face hot from the train ride and from carrying her carpet bag and suitcase. She didn't need to ask for directions, she knew perfectly well which house it was and so it was with a psychic's self-assured confidence she knocked on the door. A few second later the door was opened to reveal Bobby Singer, his bearded face relaxing at the sight of the new arrival.

"Don't thank me yet Singer." Missouri said before he could get a word in. "I don't know if I can do anything for the poor boy, but the sooner you let me in the sooner I can try and help."

Bobby hastily moved out her way, took her coat and hung it on one of the coat hangers clearly labelled 'guest' so as not to confound Sam's carefully organised system. The two of them then walked into the living room where they found Dean with his niece in his lap, reading to her in attempt to distract her from the fact that her father had yet to wake up since their outing two days ago. Leah had been inconsolable the first morning when Sam was still asleep despite the sun being in the sky.

"But Papa never sleeps this long!" she had cried out in distress.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Dean had whispered softly as he had held her in his arms. "Papa is just really tiered right now. He'll wake up soon, you'll see." He'd then proceeded to take both her and Rifer on a very long walk, so much so that once they'd returned home the small girl had fallen immediately asleep, not having had the chance to think about her father.

Missouri looked on as Dean read yet another page before she decided that it was time for her to make herself known. She walked over and knelt in front of the two of them.

"Missouri?" Dean looked into the woman's eyes with such hope that she felt her heart ache for the young man that Dean now was.

"Don't you worry yourself child. I'm just going to put this young lady to bed." And with that she picked Leah up in her arms and carefully carried her to her bedroom where the little girl fell asleep with a bit of psychic persuasion.

"Now then," Missouri picked up her carpet bag from the living room floor "where is the boy?"

"In here," beckoned Bobby as he turned the bedroom light on, revealing Sam much the way he was two days ago.

"Don't worry Bobby," the lady smiled "he'll be up and about if I have anything to say about it."

"We appreciate it Missouri." came a voice from the doorway where John stood.

"John Winchester I could slap you. Didn't I tell you all those years ago that you would end up pushing so hard that Sam would not stand it any longer? And why don't you pick up the phone? I phoned to tell you … years ago that something was wrong with your youngest and for all I know you deleted that voicemail. And yes Dean that was when Sam lost his sight."

"What…" Dean made to stalk over to his father but Bobby stopped him.

"That won't do us any good. Fighting won't bring back Sam's sight or change what happened. We need to focus on getting him well enough again."

Missouri nodded. "That is exactly why I would like you to help me place these candles around the room," she said as she reached into her carpet bag to hand each man a few sticks which they begrudgingly positioned so that a small circle of candles encircled their youngest. Missouri lit a smaller thin candle which she then used to light the others before she once again rummaged through her bag. This time she revealed a small wooden bowl which she filled with holy water from a small hipflask.

"No I don't use my hipflask for anything other than carrying holy water thank you very much boy." she said with a hard look in her eyes as she stared at Dean who immediately looked bashful.

"Now then," she placed the water on the bedside table before seating herself in the small chair that usually sat in the corner of Sam's bedroom. Making sure that she was within the circle of light created by the candles she slowly took the young man's unconscious hand, closing her eyes as her brow creased with the lines of intense concentration.

The hunters watched as she breathed with Sam, deep and even as if they were part of the same living machine. But that quickly changed as Sam's fingers and face began to twitch, his breaths shallowing as they picked up speed. Dean looked on in amounting worry as he saw his brother's eyes flutter restlessly behind his closed eyelids. This time when bobby once again stopped him with a small shake of his head and his hand wrapped around Dean's arm, the younger man had barely noticed that he had been moving towards his brother.

To the hunters' growing distress, Sam's head had begun tossing from side to side as they had all seen so many times due to his nightmares growing up, his forehead bearing small beads of sweat which slid down his skin staining the pillow.

Suddenly his eyes opened revealing milky white orbs which stared unseeingly into the ceiling above as his body arched taught as a bow as if someone had suck a hook into his chest and yanked it up. Sam's mouth began opening and closing like a stranded fish who could get no air on dry land, making his ragged breaths sound desperate.

"Stop it!" Dean cried as he tried to free himself from both Bobby and John's grip as he clawed out towards his brother. "You're hurting him!"

"Dean you need to stop or else Missouri will lose her concentration and we may not be able to get to Sam." John spoke as calmly as he could but Bobby could hear clearly the pain that he was feeling at seeing his youngest in such a state.

Missouri's face shrivelled upon itself even more as she pushed through the mess that was Sam's uncontrolled psychic powers amidst his mind. Whatever the demon girl had released before its time was now roaming free without any restraint through Sam's mindscape, causing him to get stuck amongst the many memories he had, each a small glass ball whizzing around in his mind. To Missouri's great dislike, most of the memories Sam was reliving were not the best, the most vivid where those linked to the fire, Jess' death and the darkness that plagued him afterwards only just overcome by the light that was Leah.

Painstakingly she pulled each glass sphere into its proper place slowly extracting Sam from each, piecing his mind back together until she could collect his psychic powers and contain them within a locked box. Once she slammed the lid closed, she felt the calm that overcame Sam's mind once more, the hazy quality of her surroundings signalling his awakening.

With death gasps they both resurfaced into the material world, both of their eyes holding each other's gaze despite Sam's lack of sight. Then tears began flowing down his cheeks as he felt himself own his body once more, his family calling his name before he once again fell asleep, the blood that had been flowing from his nose slowing to a stop.


End file.
